Working
by Pupp3t Mast00r
Summary: Who knew working on a bench could be so much fun! [RikuxSora, fluff, oneshot, M.]
1. Chapter 1

Working

Pupp3t Mast00r

Warning: Yaoi, fluffly, may add lemon.

Disclaimer: I dun own.

Genres: yaoi, fluff, romance, humor, oneshot

Other: I got this idea from my father working besides me. I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about it it's disturbing and would be called incest if I hadn't been thinking other things at the time. Mainly Riku and Sora.

-x-X-x-

Sora typed relentlessly on the computer, admiring the way he could type so fast with the buzzing of a drill besides him. His eye twitched as a loud clap of wood on wood followed. The brunet was about to go over the edge. His project was due in a day or two and all Riku could do to help was not help! Another loud clap and Sora spun around to chide him.

All Sora did was gape at his friend. Riku was wearing a pair of tight leather jeans. That was it. Sora was pretty sure Riku didn't wear any underwear today… Sora tried to form words but failed miserably only to have Riku swivel his body around and look at Sora with a snicker.

Riku swaggered over to Sora and sat on his lap, "Like what you see?"

Sora gulped, trying very hard to hide his erection, "Ri-Riku… are you wearing any… underwear?"

Riku grinned devilishly, "Nope."

With that Sora brought his lover's head up to ravish him with slick, sloppy, lustful kisses that trailed down Riku's back. The platinum blonde loved the Sora he was know egging on, somewhere he loved to be dominated. Sora had that plan in mind and lifted Riku to sit on the desk, crushing the keyboard.

Oh yes, they had a wonderful time. The end.

-x-X-x-

Author Notes: If you want the lemony version you'll have to wait. I need to write it then I'll post it to my homepage. Sorry, I'll tell you when I have it up. Review asking to be updated on the lemon and I'll let chya know when I have it up through e-mail or something.

Sora: Awww. ;;

Riku: What?

Sora: I didn't get to finish my project.

Riku: -picks up Sora and heads to room-

PM: O.o I won't understand those two. Or why Sora is with Kairi in the game BUT I shall know when I do so adios!


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

I swear I hate myself, and you all are welcome to trod on my ungrateful corpse. And then let the vultures have it.

I stopped writing for a really long time because I went into some sort of mental shut down writers call "writers block". It was after I got a really small piece of constructive criticism. I hate myself for it, why the hell would I break down after that? It's stupid, it's... it's... REALLYFUCKINGBADISWHATITFUCKINGIS. So I really, humbly apologize, but I'm officially putting Last Judgment on permanent hiatus.

I'm starting a new one, but I really am insecure about it. Probably because I spent the last few months looking at fanfics and realizing that most of them are parodied or downright copied from others, and it just becomes a long chain of very delicious boy on boy smut.

With a lot of forceful yelling and cursing at myself I've managed to make a lot of new stuff, most not fanfiction. Though I have made one chapter of a brand new fanfic (albeit a really short one). I think I deserve some props for actually attempting this again, but I just had a mood. I hope my writers block is over, and I hope to produce some good ol' parodied/stolen smut for your enjoyment.

It's probably the guilt that has driven me insane enough to actually attempt this again. Once more I'm deeply sorry for my lost fans and hope-ers of something new from me. This rusty writer is back on top. I'd like to give a more thorough explanation, since I still remember the assumed moment of my downfall.

It all started with another wave of replies, but the last one was a small bit of CRITICISM! It said, quite plainly, "it seems to go a little too fast, try and slow it down a little". I may be paraphrasing, but that's the gist of it. Because of this (I believe I might not be correct) I hesitated in writing more for the story. I went over my stories and suddenly, most of them seemed a little too poorly written. My hesitation only increased, so I believe I stopped writing altogether. That has got to be the most stupidest moment of my whole life. I overreacted to something so small, I'm still mad at myself. Truthfully I had no clue where the story was going, or what the heck I was doing with it.

For a while I was hellbent on consuming as much smut as I could hold, and then, about 2 weeks back, I started to think up new ideas for writing every single minute. It was an overflow, and I needed a way out, but when I went to the computer to type, I couldn't. I can't describe it now, but it was like my toothpaste refused to come out due to some bizarre air flow problem or something. I couldn't brush my teeth and I got plaque and DIEDED:o Around Wednesday November 22, I forced myself to write. From then on, I've been writing up a storm. I think my tank will run out soon, but if it does I'll be ready with my shouting and cursing. D

Sorry for the long winded recap, but I had to explain it. Thanks again for understand guys, and now I have to go get trampled on by a herd of scantily clad alpacas.

Also sorry for posting this so late, I've had it stored on my computer for a long time, but won't work with me...

Love, Pupp3t Mast00r


End file.
